Heartless Link
by dekunutz
Summary: AU. Link used to be curious and wanted to grasp the feeling of actually being in love until lust overcame him and turned him into the heartless person he is now. The Link who wouldn't even think about hurting a girls feelings has transformed into a heartless and cruel person.


I don't own any of the Zelda characters. However, this is my story plot.

I parted my lips slightly as I let a rather annoyed sigh escape them. I began to ponder my relationship with Saria ever since the incident happened. I wanted her, her body, her everything. But I wasn't even positive if it was vice-versa or not.

I ran my hands through my wet and matted hair as I flung my sword carelessly on the grass and plopped down on the ground, adjusting my position so I could feel comfortable. I shifted my head towards the sky to get a good look of it. I'd be training all day to try and not thinking about her, what happened, but no matter how long or hard I did, I couldn't seem to brush the thoughts of her off.

It all started when Saria and I were resting against a tree not too far away from Hyrule. It was me who initiated the first move. We were simply chatting about the town and what we liked about it, but then the topics kept transitioning. Finally, we landed on the topic of love. Something I thought I never experienced but Saria insisted that I must have at some point in my life. I had to admit, in that moment she looked really attractive for some reason.

I found my hands cupping her face and her beautiful blue orbs turning their attention to me. My face moved closer to hers, she let out a quivered breath before our lips met for the first time. Our lips stayed pressed for a few seconds before I pulled away slowly, just to savor the moment. I watched as a confused look spread across her face along with a rosy scarlet color spreading across her cheeks. "Another.." She whispered lightly under her breath and I obeyed her command. I swiped my tongue across my lips and pressed my lips against hers a couple of more times before the moment _almost_ got ruined.

Little drops of rain started to plop on the ground, I extended my arm to let the droplets pelt against my hand for a while as Saria looked at me. Then it started pouring, the harsh sound of it crashing against the trees and the ground disrupted everything. I groaned in frustration and I earned a loud giggle from her. I rubbed the back of my head as I felt my face redden with a bit of embarrassment. "Ah.." I started off awkwardly as I glanced over at her, "We should head home, right?" She nodded almost instantaneously as she got up, brushing her dress of a bit before stepping from under the tree.

I placed my hand on her shoulder because what kind of guy would I be to let her walk in the rain. The least I could do was carry her on my back. She turned around with that innocent look on her face. I didn't say anything but instead I let my actions speak for me. I bent down on one knee and propped the other up as it took a few blinks to process what was going on. "Is it really okay?" She asked, her voice seemed a little more quiet than usual. I nodded to her and she walked over to me. She positioned herself over me and I let my arms wrap around her porcelain like legs as I took a deep breath. She wrapped her arm tightly around my neck before wrapping the other. Slowly and steadily, I raised my body, straightening my knees first. I kept a straight back as I began to carry her back to her home.

It didn't even take a few minutes for her to engage in conversation with me. "Hey, Link.." She started off, her breath was brushing against my ear, it was almost like she was tempting me. "We should visit Hyrule Castle together.." She snuggled her near mine before she stopped talking. I guess she was just admiring her surroundings for the next half way there. But while she was doing that, I felt my pants get uncomfortably tight. I continued to walk until my legs couldn't withstand it anymore, but I continued for the sake of us both not getting soaked anymore than we already were.

When we finally arrived, I started to pick up my pace until I arrived at her door. I placed her down and she smiled at me. I couldn't help but to smile back and then I waved my hand to let her know I was leaving. "At least dry off here." She told me and I agreed. She opened the door, aside from the furniture, necessities for living, and her bed it was pretty much empty. A lot of space to sit too. She shut the door before looking at me. Her voice sounded shy as she told me to turn around because she was changing. I nodded and stood in front of the door with my arms crossed.

The sound of her dress and belt hitting the floor just killed me. I felt my heart beat racing and my way of thinking getting more sexual than usual. Then I lost it. I turned around and Saria jumped being a bit frightened by the sudden movement of my feet. "Link!" She shouted, covering most of her body with her tiny arms. I felt my urges getting stronger as I stepped towards her. I bit my bottom lip before glancing into her eyes. I think she knew exactly what I wanted because her arms almost lifelessly dropped to her sides and her eyes closed gently. I leaned her onto the bed before my hands snaked to the hem of her panties.

I kept my eyes on her while my hands wander around her thigh to see if she still had that look of approval. Her eyes had this shine to it as my hands reached her panties and my index and middle finger began to rub her slowly, almost teasingly. She let out a small whimper as if she was crying for more so I moved myself upward and placed my lips against hers. Before I knew it, our tongues were in a never ending war and saliva was running down the both of our chins, but we were too heated in the moment to even care to wipe it off.

I felt my cock begin to pulse as Saria's hand found its way on my painful bulge. Her tiny palm was moving it around, torturing me. I bit my bottom lip as I moved her hand away from it. I felt like a was a sex-deprived beast in this moment as I fumbled to undo her bra and throw it to the floor where the other article of clothing remained. I gripped one gently into my hand while my middle finger began to rub her nipple, which hardened under my touch. Seeing her reaction made me even more excited, I leaned my head into the other one and let my mouth constrict it as I began to suck it as if I was a newborn.

"Link.." She cooed, melting under my touch and everything I did to her. A trail of saliva followed when I let go of her delicious breast, followed by a sigh leaving my lips. I wanted more, I couldn't stop there. My hands traced her slender figure as I reached towards her panties. I grasped onto both sides of her white laced panties as I slid them down rather roughly. Admiring her clear skin as I relocated them to her ankles and slid them off as if she was a glass doll. I moved back up to her pussy as I let a hot breath on it, smiling at the sound of her tiny cries and moans.

I moved my tongue over it repeatedly as her begging groans got louder. Her hands found a place to rest in my hair as I began to get rougher with my lickings. I placed one of my hands to rest and stroke her thigh while my other made its way to her entrance. I pushed one finger into her and listened to her groan as I moved it into her, focusing my tongue more on her clit. When I look up, I see that shes tilting her head back and her hands are clutching the sheets of her bed. Then I moved a second finger into her.

I began to become rhythmic while doing so. Applying a little more pressure while my fingers I moved my finger as hard as I could go, until I felt her liquids drip onto my fingers. She looked at me as if she was ashamed of what she had done, so to show her she had nothing to be ashamed about, I slipped my fingers in between my lips and sucked them dry. Smacking my lip once to display that I loved how good she tasted. Her eyes widened as she blinked childlike and that was my absolute breaking point.

I lowered my tights down along with my boxers as my twitching cock starved for her body. I pushed into her quickly as we both groaned in pure ecstasy. I looked into her eyes as I began to move into her, small pants leaving my lips as I adjusted to the new feeling of being inside of her. My lips pressed against her neck to make their way down with wet butterfly kisses. My hips rotated to hit her in different spots as I pounded into her.

She was tight, it was like it was constricting and preventing my cock from twitching inside of her. Waves of pure pleasures hit me as I continued to move into her until I heard the slapping of our skin throughout her house and the now faint muffled moans she was releasing. I moved myself further out until plunging myself back in with full force and continuing the pace I previously had. Beads and sheets of sweat were covering the both of us as I felt my peak coming near. I couldn't even warn her before I was finished. My cum had shot out from my head before I could even move out of her.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered in between heavy pants. She shook her head before pulling me closer to her. "I love you, Link." I said nothing back to her in return, instead, I turned my head away from her.

That was the day I realized I was heartless.


End file.
